Facade
by TheOneMagic
Summary: Everyone has an outer face they show to everyone but the people who they truly love. This is what you call a facade. EdoNalu. For EstyVamp4998's The World of Fairy Tail Writing Challenges #3


**Disclaimer****: I do not own Fairy Tail or the cover picture.**

**The World of Fairy Tail Writing Challenge #3. **

**Facade**

Lucy Ashley was not like your typical girl. She hated wearing dresses, bows, curling her hair, wearing makeup, etc. She just hated being one of those goody two-shoe girls who love the color pink. Just thinking about the color pink had made Lucy rubbed her head in irritation. Why was pink such a horrible and disgusting color? Why couldn't it have been like a color like black or something? Black matches everything and according to her nemesis Levy, "Black is the color of your [Lucy's] soul."

The color pink disgusted her. As a matter of fact she hates the color more and more as the dread Valentine's Day gets closer. In her eyes, Valentine's Day was a day for lovey dovey couples to basically have some and get chocolates, flowers, and whatever. Sure, Valentine's Day could be spent out with close girl friends watching some random romance film, but let's be honest here. Lucy wasn't the type of girl to hang out with girl friends watching sappy and cliche romance films. As a matter of fact, Lucy was not even that close to any girls around her generation. Heck, she didn't have any close real friends at all. She just has acquaintances that she hangs out with. There's always some reason why they don't really hang out with her after school. Some say it's because of school life while others actually have other responsibilities to deal with after school. Lucy was fine with this. She wasn't bothered by this. She was fine with being alone, after all that's really what she's been through since her parents died in an accident when she was younger.

The only person she could somewhat tolerate that was associated with the color pink and being somewhat friends with would be her childhood friend Natsu Dragion and maybe his two siblings Gajeel and Wendy. It was strange to think they were all biological siblings considering the fact that Natsu was the only one who took appearance from their mother. Their father had died in the same accident that took her parents lives. Lucy didn't really remember much about Natsu's father. He was just there. From what Natsu's mother had said, Natsu's father was involved with some unfortunate things.

As far as Lucy remembered, she had been friends with Natsu first since she did not necessarily get along with the young Wendy and Gajeel. It was strange to think that Natsu Dragion was friends with Lucy Ashley. Afterall, Natsu Dragion was notoriously known for being a crybaby and Lucy being a badass bitch. But nonetheless, Natsu and Lucy were best of friends. While Lucy had Natsu as her only friend, Natsu had a lot of friends because he was… sociable despite his crybaby personality. Natsu could express his feelings far better than she ever could. No matter who it was, Lucy would treat them harshly because it was the only thing she knew how to do. Before her parents had died, she had watched them interact with one another. It was strange to say the least since they would always playfully hit each other and call each other names. It wasn't even close to domestic violence since they would look at each other with love afterwards. So it was natural for her to act violent to those she liked.

Somehow Natsu manages to put up with Lucy's violent rage despite hurting in the process. Lucy couldn't help but to be glad to have him since she really didn't feel alone with him. But sometimes, when Natsu hangs out his other friends and Lucy just has this unexplainable rage. Her chest just suddenly hurts whenever this happens and she just wants to beat Natsu up. But whenever she does think about it, why should she beat Natsu up whenever he spends time with his other friends? It would be selfish of her to do that.

Lucy paced around her apartment after thinking about this. There was only two more days before Valentine's Day and the multiple pink decorations will go on display in Edolas High. To ditch or not to ditch? Knowing Natsu, he might scold, albeit extremely frighten, her for not attending school. Lucy sighed as she fell back towards her bed and look towards her phone. She was on an online writing website where you could share an original writing piece. To those who didn't know her, they would not have known that Lucy actually enjoys writing despite being a so called delinquent. As a matter of fact, she actually enjoys reading romance novels. She couldn't help but to sigh at her phone. After reading many online romance novels written by people who actually based it off of their own love story, she couldn't help but to wonder on whether or not she would fall in love.

She placed her phone on her nightstand as she begins to cover her eyes and sighs yet again. "ugh… I'll probably never have a story like those girls from the website… I mean would like me? I'm mean and a stuck up bitch. Besides I don't have enough real social skills to make friends who actually genuinely like me. Ugh… I should probably ditch on Valentine's Day. I doubt someone would notice."

When Lucy Ashley walked into homeroom 30 minutes late, she knew that Natsu would attempt to scold her only to be thrown into deadlock move of hers. It was common for him to do this. After homeroom ended, she expected Natsu to go up to her to talk to her about this but surprisingly he didn't. As a matter of fact, the moment the bell rang for first period, Natsu bolted out the door without waiting for Lucy who had the same class as him.

"What the hell?" Lucy said irritated as she walked to class by herself. She couldn't help but to scowl as she walked into the classroom. She looked for Natsu and glared at him before taking her seat in class.

'He's going to get it during lunch' she thought scornfully as she paid attention to the teacher.

Throughout the entire school day, Natsu had avoided Lucy like she was the plague. Everytime Natsu looked towards her, he quickly averted his eyes and it irritated Lucy. After school, Natsu bolted out of the school without waiting for anyone including his two younger siblings Wendy and Gajeel. On the outside Lucy was pissed off, but on the inside she couldn't help but wonder what she had did wrong.

She went back to her apartment alone and began to think about herself.

"Did I do something wrong to him? Ugh..." Lucy said as she reminisced about all the times she physically hurted Natsu. With the amount of times Lucy has hurt Natsu, he would've said something if he did not want to be hurt anymore.

"Is it because of my attitude towards him?" Lucy mumbled into her pillow before looking at her phone. She contemplated calling Kylee Dragion, her maternal figure after her parents died. But then again, Auntie Kylee was Natsu's mother...

Her phone suddenly rang and she quickly picked it up. "What do you want?"

Lucy scowled as she sat up on her bed. The person on the phone sighed before scolding her. "Lucy, you parents did not teach you to be rude to your aunt."

"Sorry Auntie Kylee… did you need something?" Lucy responded as Kylee sighed yet again.

"Are you alright? Wendy and Gajeel said you walked out of school pissed off? Did something happened between you and Natsu?" Kylee asks as Lucy silently curses her aunt's concerned nature.

"... nothing… nothing happened..."

"Lucy… you can tell me… I'm your auntie remember? If my Natsu did something bad to you then he is definitely getting grounded." Kylee reassured her as Lucy sighed.

"Natsu's been avoiding me the entire day and I really don't know what I did wrong. I'm not sure if it's because of how I usually treat him or whatever. But I can't stand the thought of him ignoring me. My chest just hurts at the though of this Auntie Kylee!" Lucy cried as a few tears escaped from her eyes. Natsu was really her only friend and he chest began to hurt at the thought of him hating her.

"Lucy… it's not good to overthink… you know how Natsu is… I hate to admit it but my son is a crybaby… he would never be able to hurt a fly. If he's avoiding you, then there's probably something that he's planning." Kylee said as she heard a sniffle come from Lucy through Kylee's phone.

"But what is he even planning? It's not even my birthday!" Lucy said as her cries began to subside.

Kylee smiled before lying, "I'm not sure Lucy. But whatever he is planning should be good if he's avoiding his best friend."

"... If you say so Auntie Kylee..." Lucy said sadly. "I'm going to go to sleep now."

"Okay, but don't skip school like you usually do..." Kylee said before her call was disconnected.

"Finally… they sort of realize their feelings towards each other. Now if only that Mest boy admits he likes Wendy..."

It was Valentine's Day and Lucy Ashley was at home watching her television. Knowing that Lucy was not going to go to school that day, Natsu Dragion looked around and made sure no one he knew noticed him going into Lucy's apartment. He knocked on the door and Lucy opened the door in surprise.

Lucy frowned as she said, "What the hell do you want Dragion?"

Natsu began to fidget as he attempted to say something. "You weren't at school today…"

"So it's not like anyone would've noticed that I was gone. You certainly didn't." Lucy retorted as she attempted to close her door on him.

"I'm sorry Lucy..." Natsu said as he managed to squeeze himself into her apartment. Lucy frowned as she attempted to push him out of her apartment. Natsu quickly pulled out a wrapped black present from his pocket.

"Will you be my valentine? Please?" Natsu said as Lucy punched him in the face.

"DO you really think that's gonna work on me after you ignored me?" Lucy said angrily as Natsu began to cower underneath her.

"I'm sorry!"

Lucy looked towards her present and saw a little white dog plushy with a carrot nose. She walked to the present and grabbed it and smiled.

"... I knew you wanted that plush so I got you that for valentine's day. I had it since yesterday before school started and I really didn't want you to see it… I'm sorry if I made you think I was mad..." Natsu said looking down. Lucy walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Apology accepted..."

They stayed in their embrace until Lucy remembered that school was still in session. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Uh..." Natsu tried to find words to say while Lucy snickered.

"Come on crybaby! Let's go out! Afterall isn't this what you wanted? Asking me to be your Valentine?" Lucy then began to drag Natsu out of her apartment and onto a date all while Natsu blushed at the realization that Lucy did like him how he liked her.

'The facade you have whenever you're with anyone… it makes me happy knowing that I know the real Lucy Ashley'


End file.
